1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a debris recovery device, and more particularly, to such a device that is used with drainage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for debris recovery in drainage systems have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a basket or collector including a bottom wall that could be readily open in the event it is clogged and that is activated by the weight of the collected debris.
In a typical drain system, debris accumulates in the shaft causing the system to clog, requiring expensive excavation and maintenance work. The present invention resolves the problem by collecting the debris before it clogs and damages the drain system.
Also, oil spills cause contamination of the soils and drain systems. The basket or collector includes an oil filter to prevent this from happening.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,565 issued to Jose Franco in January 2001 for a trash collector for exfiltration drain systems. Franco""s patented collector is a drain assembly with a shaft and it has an enlarged shoulder at its upper end for supporting the basket assembly by providing a peripheral resting surface. However, it differs from the present invention because it lacks a bottom wall that is opened in the event the basket assembly is clogged. In this manner, the present invention can be unattended for extended periods of time.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a device for collecting debris in drainage systems that automatically releases its clogging load upon reaching a predetermined limit.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.